Nuit Noire
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Dans la nuit noire, les rêves palpitent et prennent vie.


**Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème 'Douceur', à l'occasion de la 93ème Nuit du Fof, le 5 Janvier 2018. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. J'ai un peu dépassé le délai, il faut compter deux heures et demi d'écriture, plus le temps de correction.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

 **Note 2 :** Bien que le thème donné soit très 'gentillet', j'aborde des thèmes assez sombres sur le syndrome de stress post-traumatique et la détresse psychologique.

* * *

 **Nuit Noire  
**

 _Le tonnerre gronde et le sang, écarlate, jaillit. Tu te dresses, noire silhouette Anbu, et glisses ta main sur la nuque ennemie. Le kunai qui est comme un prolongement de tes doigts tranche la gorge fragile. Les gargouillements d'agonie se mêlent aux crépitements de la pluie. Le liquide brûlant se mélange aux gouttes glacées. Tu peux sentir de ta paume toujours plaquée sur la nuque adverse le dernier frémissement du shinobi ennemi._

Dans le doux frémissement des draps, tu sens la jeune femme bouger dans son sommeil. Elle se tourne et ses jambes rencontrent les tiennes dans la chaude obscurité de la chambre. Sa peau est douce. Sans se réveiller, elle vient naturellement se nicher dans tes bras comme si son corps réagissait instinctivement à ta présence. Tu la prends contre ton torse, appréciant sa chaleur et sa quiétude.

Doucement, tu glisses ta main sur sa nuque.

 _Les ennemis sont partout. Tu bondis d'une silhouette à l'autre, rapide et implacable. Le sang éclabousse ton passage et les corps tombent derrière toi. Tu sèmes la mort et l'orage peine à te laver des âmes que tu arraches sans sourciller, sans penser._

 _Un adversaire surgit devant toi et tu esquives de justesse une longue lame effilée._

 _La danse commence, mortelle et intransigeante. Esquive, bond en avant, flexion, clé de bras, tu attrapes à pleines mains les cheveux poisseux de l'ennemi et tu tires de toutes tes forces. Tu entends les os de la nuque craquer brusquement et le corps adverse devient amorphe entre tes doigts._

Endormie, la jeune femme a niché son visage contre ta poitrine.

Elle fait souvent ça, de se coller à toi dans son sommeil. Et à son réveil, elle est toujours surprise de voir que tu es rentré de mission et que vous avez dormi ensemble. Elle t'a plus d'une fois reproché de ne pas la réveiller, même quand tu rentres à des heures indues, pour qu'elle puisse, pleinement éveillée, profiter de ta présence, de ton retour. Tu te dérobes à chaque fois, craignant de lui répondre qu'en réalité, tu n'oses la réveiller quand tu es dans cet état.

Ta main glisse dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Ses cheveux sont si doux entre tes doigts _teintés de rouge._

 _Le sang est partout, il imbibe tes vêtements, s'infiltre jusque dans tes chaussures, recouvre ta peau et goutte de tes mèches de cheveux jusque dans les interstices de ton masque Anbu. Même la pluie torrentielle ne peut te laver de ce sang épais et poisseux. Tu respires le sang et le sang te consume. Le goût chaud et ferreux emplit ta bouche et tu es incapable de sentir autre chose._

 _Tu es fait de sang._

Elle gémit doucement contre toi et tu baisses les yeux sur son visage endormi.

Dans la faible lueur de la lune, tu vois une empreinte de drap sur sa joue, un filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés et ébouriffés. Pourtant, elle est belle. Tu connais son doux visage par cœur, tu visualises souvent son sourire quand la nuit te paraît trop noire. Tu te remémores son rire chaleureux et t'en sers pour chasser au loin visions et cauchemars.

Mais parfois, le sang versé devient immuable _et recouvre le visage ensommeillé de la jeune femme, imbibe ses doux cheveux, s'infiltre sous sa peau, recouvre ses lèvres et goutte de ses yeux comme des larmes écarlates..._

Tu fermes les yeux, tu les plisses fort, si fort, tu barricades tes paupières comme si tu voulais te crever les globes oculaires. Tu ne veux pas voir cela. Tu ne veux pas. Elle est tout ce que tu chéris le plus en ce monde. Elle est ta bouée de sauvetage, ton phare dans la nuit. Tu te raccroches à elle, à son image, à sa voix pour oublier les atrocités des missions.

 _Tu tiens dans tes bras une femme écorchée. Sa peau si douce a été déchirée, mettant à nu les muscles sanguinolents, les artères palpitantes, l'articulation blanchâtre de la mâchoire... Elle ouvre tout à coup des yeux morts et d'une voix caverneuse, qui résonne depuis l'outre-monde, elle_ prononce ton nom.

Le mot résonne dans ta tête et tu rouvres brusquement les yeux.

Elle est là, devant toi, et elle va bien. Son regard est voilé d'inquiétude mais sa peau est intacte et il n'y a aucune trace de sang sur son visage.

Tu sens qu'elle a peur, tu perçois son affolement brûlant et tu voudrais la rassurer, ramener sur son visage ce sourire, doux et apaisant, que tu aimes tant. Elle se doit d'être heureuse. Elle se doit de ne rien savoir de l'horreur de ton quotidien et des difficultés de tes missions. Tu te dois de la laisser en dehors de ça. Tu ne veux pas que ton statut d'Anbu la détruise comme il te détruit à petit feu.

Mais tu es incapable de parler.

Ta mâchoire est serrée, verrouillée, et tu réalises que tu ne peux même plus bouger tant tes muscles sont contractés. Tout ton corps est tendu, rigide, et un instant tu sens la panique monter à l'idée d'être paralysé, d'être incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. _Si un ennemi entrait à cet instant, tu serais incapable de te défendre._

 _De la défendre._

 _Impuissant face à son corps prisonnier de bras ennemis, impuissant face à ses cris, sa douleur, ses larmes. Tu la vois se vider de son sang sous tes yeux et tu ne peux même pas l'accompagner sur le chemin de l'agonie. Dans un râle déchirant, elle_ prononce ton nom.

Encore, encore et encore. Elle répète ce nom que tu aimes tant entendre de sa bouche, ton nom. Et sa voix te ramène peu à peu à la réalité. Son regard a changé.

L'inquiétude perce toujours ses prunelles mais une volonté nouvelle l'anime.

Elle se serre contre toi et ses mains, douces et chaudes, parcourent ton corps dans un sens et dans l'autre. Ses doigts caressent ta peau tendue, massent tes muscles bloqués, apportent et diffusent sa douceur dans chaque fibre de ton corps éprouvé. Elle glisse son visage dans le creux de ton cou et murmure à ton oreille des mots que tu peines à comprendre. Mais peu importe. Ton nom revient souvent dans la litanie de mots chaleureux et tu respires un peu mieux au son de sa voix.

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps vous restez ainsi.

Elle, blottie contre toi, chuchotant à ton oreille des mots que tu n'entends pas mais qui te touchent quelque part au fond de toi, à un endroit où tu n'as pas regardé depuis longtemps, un endroit que tu as fui des années durant parce que c'était plus simple d'oublier, de faire semblant. De faire comme si toutes ces atrocités vécues et commises ne t'affectaient pas.

Peu à peu, ton corps se détend et tu respires à nouveau. Tu as l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Très longtemps.

Elle est toujours là, douces caresses et douces paroles, et ton cœur se vrille de voir qu'elle reste à tes côtés alors que tu viens de lui dévoiler, pour la première fois, la facette sombre et obscure de toi-même. Et les larmes montent à tes yeux sans que tu puisses les retenir. Parce que, _putain_ ce que tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes à en crever alors que tu ne la mérites pas. Mais _merde_ , aujourd'hui tu seras égoïste et tu la garderas un peu plus avec toi.

Fébrile, ta mobilité retrouvée, tu la serres dans tes bras. Tu la serres contre ton torse. Tu la serres à lui en faire mal mais tu as _besoin_ de ça. Tu as besoin de la sentir tout contre toi parce qu'elle est la dernière chose qui te raccroche à ton humanité brisée, écorchée.

Et elle te rend ton étreinte, avec autant de force, autant de désespoir.

Autant d'amour.

Alors, tu t'autorises une lueur d'espoir. Si elle veut bien... Si elle veut bien de toi, alors peut-être cela veut-il dire que, toi aussi, tu as droit à un peu de douceur.


End file.
